happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Brass
Brass is a HTFF character. Character Bio Brass is an azure raccoon who is actually a wanted criminal by many people, so his usual hiding place is a trash can. The only problem is, his usual hiding place can lead to some problems. Whenever there are any police or crime-fighters in the area, he has to try to find a hiding place, with the usual one being a trash can. He can’t move much in the trash can, especially walking, causing the trash can to fall over, even roll away with him in it. He can even get stuck in trash cans if they are too small or are filled with too much trash. He only gets out of his hiding places when he’s guaranteed there are no crime-fighters in the location. It can get boring for him to sit in his hiding places, but if he has to sit there when there are people around for a long while, he can be driven mad, running towards them and trying to attack them, causing even more problems with him in the future. Since he mostly hides in a trash can, he tries to habit into trashy things, like eat gross food, sleep in trash, etc. He usually meets Fungus because of this, and tries to make friends with him. He's also a very skilled criminal, some skills better or worse than Lifty and Shifty's. Episodes Starring *Trash, Boom, Bang! *What A Magic Featuring *Cube Rooting *I'm Re-zet-ting This *For Water It's Worth *Bitter Get Moving Appearances *Wire Are You Doing *A Bat of One's Eye *Bring the Mattress *Babysitting Nightmare *Don't Book Now *Convictus Games *Roger Lodger Fates Deaths #Trash, Boom, Bang! - Crushed inside a collapsing food store. #What A Magic - Dies in the police car crash. #Wire Are You Doing - Flattened by the electric pole. #A Bat of One's Eye - Dies in the truck crash. #Cube Rooting - Crashes into the wall. #I'm Re-zet-ting This - Crushed by a bag. #Don't Book Now - Crushed inside his trashcan. #For Water It's Worth - Shattered. #Bitter Get Moving - Squashed inside his trashcan. Injuries #Trash, Boom, Bang! - Gets minor cuts by a broken trash can. #For Water It's Worth - Head hit by a tire. Kills *Senior - 1 ("Trash, Boom, Bang!") *Cro-Marmot - 1 ("Trash, Boom, Bang!") *Zet - 1 ("Trash, Boom, Bang!") *Rush - 1 ("What A Magic") *Savaughn - 1 ("Bitter Get Moving") Trivia *He was one of the characters given away in the second Maydoption by User:BlueTide. *He was originally a twin brother of Lifty and Shifty, but the creator did not think it was a good idea. Gallery Maydoption2.png|Where Brass came from. Trashboombang.png|"Ah crap, we're stuck." DVD96.png Whatamagic.png|"I have the powaaaaa!" Brasswallpaper.png|How many "trash" or "roll" puns can we make? Untitledddf.png|Two raccoons in trash cans? Bittergetmoving3.png|He better rolls away unless he's stuck. Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Azure Characters Category:Raccoons Category:Proyconids Category:Adopted Category:Justinsz's Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Season 96 Introductions Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Teenage Characters